dimension_clashfandomcom-20200214-history
Ryu
Ryu appears in Dimension Clash as a playable character. He is slated to reappear in Dimension Brawl. Backstory Ryu was an orphaned baby, with no knowledge of who his parents were or if they are still alive. When he was a young child, he was adopted by a man named Gouken and began living with him as well as learning a powerful martial art rooted as an assassination art. When Ryu was about 23 years old, Gouken believed that he was ready to travel the world in order to test his skills with fighters in the world. With this, Ryu left Gouken and Ken, and headed to fight in the first World Warrior Tournament. In Street Fighter, Ryu is one of the participants of the World Warrior tournament. After defeating many challengers, his skills earn him the right to fight its host, Sagat. Despite nearly losing against the "Emperor of Muay Thai," Ryu secures a difficult victory, and is crowned champion. In the Street Fighter Alpha series, Ryu leaves Sagat behind and returns to his home only to find that Gouken, his master and adoptive father, has been killed (or so he believes). Learning that Akuma had fought and killed his adopted father, Ryu began to travel the world to find this man to avenge him. He encounters and fights Akuma on a secluded island known as Gokuentou, while fighting Ryu, He senses that Ryu has the skills to harness the Satsui no Hadou like he does, and tells Ryu about the Satsui no Hadou and its abilities. Two years later, Ryu continues to be troubled by what Akuma had told him, compounded by his encounter with Rose, who has intricate ties to M. Bison. She tells him that he cannot defeat Bison unless he fights him at the cost of his soul. True to form, when Ryu confronts Bison, he is defeated unfairly. Bison takes the semi-conscious Ryu and begins brainwashing him, using his power to do so. This scene is interrupted by the entrance of Sagat, Ken, and Sakura, each of them having followed Ryu for their own reasons. While Ken and Sakura distract Bison, Sagat challenges the brainwashed Ryu. Sagat is offered this battle as an enticement to stay with Shadaloo. Sagat quickly notices the effects Bison's brainwashing have had on Ryu, and, at Sagat's urging, Ryu comes to his senses by using the Ki of the Satsui no Hadou to overcome Bison's power and helps Ken and Sakura fighting Bison, forcing him to retreat. Three years later, Ryu enters the third World Warrior tournament to further advance his fighting abilities. It is there that he and Ken discover that Gouken is still alive, having survived being attacked by Akuma's Shun Goku Satsu and has helped Ryu learned how to control it without losing his humanity.[1] Gameplay Ryu epitomises the saying "a minute to learn, a lifetime to master". He is indeed the most basic character in Dimension Clash, being the easiest character to learn when first playing the game. He has all the basic necessities of a fighting game character: a projectile, great normals, and an effective anti-air. However, due to his simplicities, he doesn't have a wide breadth of tools many other characters have, though he does have one trait that makes him unique, a trait that was also seen in Marvel vs Capcom 3: his Shinku Hadoken beam is aimable, making it a versatile hyper combo along with its ease of use. In Ultimate Dimension Clash, Ryu's offense has been vastly improved. His Collarbone Breaker is now an integral part of Ryu's combos. His combos can now be faster with his new hyper combo, Hado Kakusei, which in turn grants Ryu two more hyper combos, which are really just alternate versions of his other two Level 1 hypers. Speaking of new moves, Ryu gains a rapid fire and charged version of his signature Hadoken, plus his take on Ken's fiery Shoryuken. Changes in Ultimate Dimension Clash *Forward and back dashes cancelable after four frames *Collarbone Breaker now chains into S and is now special- and hyper-cancelable *Added new move: Ren Hadoken *Added new move: Baku Hadoken *Added new move: Hado Shoyuken *Added new hyper combo: Hado Kakusei (which grants speed boost transforms Shinku Hadoken into Shin Hadoken and Shinku Tatsumaki Senpukyaku into Shin Tatsumaki Senpukyaku) *Shinku Hadoken mashable for additional damage *Shinku Tatsumaki Senpukyaku mashable for additional damage Moves (UDC) (* means new move) Command Normals Special Moves Hyper Combos Assists (UDC) X-Factor stats (UDC) Moves (DB) Command Normals Special Moves Hyper Combos Theme Song (UDC) Ryu's theme is a remix of his Japan stage from Street Fighter II. This remix comes directly from Marvel vs Capcom 3. Attack Overview Ryu/Attack Set Category:Dimension Clash Category:Character Category:Playable Character Category:Default Character Category:Street Fighter Category:Hero Category:Capcom Category:Ultimate Dimension Clash Category:Dimension Brawl